


Dinner

by moonfox281



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, New 52, get together night, robins' cat fight, someone needs to save Bruce, the boys make a mess like usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfox281/pseuds/moonfox281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dinner night of the Batfam which leaded to some of Bruce's deep thoughts and feelings about his children. But, come on, with all the boys in one place, things soon turned into a mess and Bruce needed aspirin to survive his night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is on New 52, Cass and Steph and maybe few other are still pretty new to the family, so basically anything deep in here are just toward the boys. Cass was just happen to be in Gotham and Steph was invited as Tim's girlfriend.

Table had been set, Bruce had finished his work and now heading to the dining room. He picked up his cell phone and called Lucius to handle the rest of the papers.

 Cass was petting Titus in the guest room when Stephanie went to make a call and later came back to announce that Barbara wouldn’t join them at dinner. The boys were nowhere to be found.

In the kitchen, Alfred finished the last touch on the dishes and Dick helped him out, pouring gravy and chatting about wine.

 

After fifteen minutes of wondering around, Bruce finally gave up and decided if his boys didn’t take the hint and show up on themselves, he was gonna take the easier way than using his detective skill for the sake of finding two grown men and one brooding teenager in this massive Manor.

 

 

“Dick, go get the boys.”

 

Dick immediately turned back facing him and gave Bruce a gentle smile, then he looked at Alfred and waited for the man’s approval.

 

“Go on, Master Dick. I can take the rest from here.”

 

Dick simply nodded, took down his apron and leaved the room.

 

 

 

Damian was the first to be found, he was training with his old sword down the Cave, swinging around silently, deadly. Not so faraway, Jason was playing with the bikes in a tight black tank that showed nothing but his amazing biceps and broad muscle, some oil covered his cheek, tools lying around his feet and he had a dirty cloth tucked halfway in the back pocket of his junker pants. Tim was still in full outfit, checking some cases on the computer, his eyes focused on the screen, every few in a while he would have one hand rubbing under his chin and let out a “hmm” sound.

 

Seemed like what had taken Bruce fifteen minutes only took Dick about five to find them all at one place.

 

 

“Guys, dinner’s ready!”

 

 

They all look up at the same time. Dick was standing at the door, gave them one big smile.

 

“Before go up, Damian, Jason, you two need shower, and Tim, take off your suit and leave all the papers behind. I mean it guys, if you three want to have something to eat tonight, do what I said, and do it quick!”

 

Tim gave a sign then went get change, Damian just nodded at him and put his sword away, Jason let out a huff sound then slung his jacket over his shoulder, walking toward Dick.

 

“You’re hot when you get bossy!”  He leaned in, tried to give Dick a kiss but only been pushed away.

“Seriously, Jay! You’re covered in oil.”

“So?!”  Jason grinned, ducked his head and quickly stole a kiss on Dick’s neck then moved away before the older man could bat his head off, already turning to the shower room.

 

 

“−Tt−, Todd is annoyingly graceless, you shouldn’t have let him near yourself like that.”  Damian muttered and stared at him with a cold face, hands folding up in front of his chest.

“Aw, Dami, are you worried about me?”  Dick’s smile was so bright the boy couldn’t find himself respond quick enough.

“No, it’s just a pain in my eyes to see something beautiful and decent get defiled by a stained lewd bastard!”

 

Dick just laughed and turned away, slightly shaking his head. He chuckled at the boy before leaving.

“He’s not that bad. Besides, I didn’t let him touch my suit.”  He smooth his hand down the fine made and expensive fabric of his black suit, it slightly glowed a deep dark but elegant blue when the light hit him. He gave the teen one last smile and walked away.

 

Damian watched till Dick’s figure disappeared in the hallway then turned to the shower room, mouth murmured.

 

“−Tt−, the suit wasn’t what I talked about.”

 

 

 

 

 

Dinner didn’t usually start at 9:00PM, but with patrol and all the family in town, this was where they ended up.

Bruce sat at the head of the table, ate his dish in silence, sometimes he would look up to watch his children. It had been long since he got time for them all, it felt nice, peaceful and warm to see all his children sit on the same table, eating and chatting like a family. He found himself hardly keep back a smile and something warm slowly blooming inside his chest.

 

Dick sat on Bruce’s right side, occasionally gave him a gentle smile. He seemed happy.

Dick had always been the light of this family, the one that patient and generous enough to deal with all of their problems, one by one. Bruce couldn’t feel more peaceful every time he saw that careless and genuine smile on his eldest. Honesty was something rare and fragile in their world, it was hard to believe that someone so pure and beautiful like Dick could ever excite in his dark and miserable life.

After all the storm they had been through, he admired the person his first son had turned out to be, envied the hope, trust and love that he gained so easily from everyone he met. The lost and injured little Robin he had found on the circus tent that eventful night had grown beautifully.

They might had got a same head start, but Dick had became something so much better than him. So humble and unconceited despite being the son of one of the richest man on Earth, so brightful and affectionate even after such a long time living and being trained under the darkness of Batman, and he was given his legacy, his trust, to leave Gotham under his wing, to be the Batman if anything happened to him, yet Dick denied it, he was smart enough to not want to be Batman, was great enough, to not want to become like him. Still, Dick was generous enough, to make the sacrifice and took over the cowl when needed.

 From Robin, to Bruce Wayne’s ward, then Nightwing, to Batman, Spyral’s secret agent, and back to Nightwing, no matter how heavy the burden he got on his shoulder, how much weight the crown people kept put on his head, Dick always managed to successfully completed it, in such grace that no one could stop admiring. 

Watching the man’s smile right now, Bruce found himself relief. Dick deserved so much more than anything he had ever done to him, this was the least he could do to make himself feel less guilty for receiving that beautiful smile.

 

 

Jason was right next to Dick, he had one hand on the head of Dick’s chair and rested his elbow on the table. He, like the most of the family, didn’t say much, just sat there and watched Dick talking and freely laughing with the rest.

 Jason put on a smug grin, a curl in his lips that could easily raise the hair on the back of people’s neck with its arrogance, a full confidence that make people scream “dangerous” ,but those blue but slightly green eyes were full with tenderness and care, something Bruce could rarely see from anyone else but his eldest. It was even stranger to see it coming from Jason.

This one of the deadliest men on Earth in front of him, once a broken and angry boy, childhood filled with darkness and corruption of life. He had taken him in, in hope to find someone to fill the painful hole Dick had left, to both Bruce Wayne and Batman, instead, slowly, he found himself love the boy like the way he never thought he could to anyone else but Dick. They were nothing like each other, but still, he loved him.

And then he lost him. He failed him.

His world had never been the same since that day. He could never forgive himself for what had happen that night. Jason had and ever been his greatest failure, not because of his existence in his life, but because of his disappearance. He had failed to save him, and for that, he could never be forgiven.

Then Jason came back, broken and damaged. All those anger had been hidden under the fog now blooming at every walk he made. He came back twisted, using everything Bruce had taught to against him. But again, slowly, they found their way back to each other. Bruce found a way to somehow actually express his care, and Jason’s anger faded through time.

He knew their bond would never be strong as what he had with Dick, and Jason still hated him, maybe forever. But things had changed, Jason had grown. He might never agree to the way his second son deal with evil and criminals, but also could not deny the fact that he was right. Jason had his point, and he had capability to do what Batman couldn’t when needed.

He had lost a boy that night, but came back and sitting here now was a man, organized, strong and insightful. Through good hands and time, anger no longer controlled him, darkness no longer swallowed him. Brutal but efficient, lethal but necessary, with great power and admirable strength, his son walked a different path with the rest, but their end was still the same.  

 

 

Tim waved his folk and pointed at Jason who sat next to him, complaining.

“Your food are on the dish, Jason. Stop looking at Dick like he’s a living feast.”

 

Jason chuckled and straightened back, ruffle a hand at Tim’s head.

“Well he kinda is, kid!”

“Stop it, your eyes are pouring heats everywhere, and stop messing my hair!”

“Like what? Like this?!”

 

Jason keep ruffling Tim’s hair and he gave out a annoyed groan, but they were both laughing.

 

Bruce was looking at them both, felt proud to see them get together like brothers.

 

Tim was a smart man, the boy with excellent mind had grown to a full man with intelligence never once failed him. If Dick had came to him cause of their strong bond at first side, Jason’s appearance in his life was what thought an accident but turned out to be a sick game of Joker, and Damian’s was a trap from Talia for a dark purpose, Tim came to his life with a different story, a boy obsessed with Batman and Robin, the boy that lucky enough to happen to be at Harly Circus that night they preformed in Gotham, through that night, he knew the unique and significant flip of the youngest Grayson, at from that, he learned out that Bruce Wayne and his ward Dick Grayson were Batman and Robin.

Smart and confidence, passionate and analytical, he could have been great someday, but so desperately want to have an answer of a dangerous question. With what had happened to Jason, the Robin title needed to be filled in, he had considered, because, unlike he and Dick, Tim had what they didn’t have when they decided to live this life, a family. Still, passionate and stubborn like he was, Tim found the answer he needed, was offered to take over Robin, but he declined, choose to be more than just a sidekick, constantly helped him, be there when Gotham needed more than just Batman, he became his partner. The boy had soon rose to be a man, independent but still ambitious like the old time, he had taken his own name, and found his own way to this family.

 

Still, he had not yet found away to get together with his blood son.

 

Damian, the boy that once had been his mistake. He hadn’t planted to have a child, and especially not with an Al Ghul. He had seen the boy only as Talia weapon to against him at first, so stubborn, unpleasant, troublesome and dangerous. Growing up by the twisted way of teaching and living of the assassins, his method was unacceptable, his action and line of thought was driven by arrogance and disregard. Their time together was difficult, they were too alike, and he couldn’t find himself trust the boy.

And then he died, when he came back, Damian had changed. He had been shaped by the kindness, love and patience of his eldest. He could no longer see him as a living weapon, but an actual person, arrogance and troublesome still, but filled with emotions and mercy.

After that, their time of working together was even more difficult, Damian had no longer see anyone else but Dick as Batman, his eldest had became everything to him, his guardian, his guidance, his partner, his friend. Bruce couldn’t find a place to fill himself in. When they finally found a way to make things work without disagreement, Damian died.

The world he knew once again crumbled, he failed, again, and another Robin had to die. Bruce lost himself, broke many rules he had made for himself. He had to bring his son back, he couldn’t have got over this again. He knew the wrong in his actions, the way Damian’s death had twisted his soul, but when the boy came back, he couldn’t be happier.

Through time, Damian had grown, both physically and mentally. His choice of words was still the same, his believes and stubbornness hardly changed, but the way he think, the choice he choose to make, that had changed.

The teen in front of him right now, was still cold and unapproachable, but there were warmness and goodness underneath that icy surface, and even the cares of love, given the way he usually looked at Dick. Idealist and loyal, the son with his blood running inside.

 

 

“Bruce?”  Dick was looking at him, he must had realized that Bruce had been staring at them.  “Is everything alright?”

 

Jason had crept a hand around Dick’s waist, he was busy arguing something with Tim and Stephanie, Cassandra simply ate in silence while occasionally watch at the three, Damian on his left side was staring at Dick and Jason with anger and annoyance lingered under his eyes.

What a mess together they made, still, this mess they called family made Bruce smile.

 

“Everything is alright. In fact, I couldn’t be happier.” He said sedately, watching the way Dick’s eyes widen.

 

“What’s wrong?”  Jason peeked his head out and looked at Dick, than he stared at Bruce, waiting for an answer.  “What did you said to him?”

 

So protective, the way this usually rude and cold man so freely express his care for the older, Bruce saw it almost hard to believe.

 

“No, Jay. He didn’t… he didn’t do anything. It’s just… fine.”  Dick slowly made his words, finally, he gave him a smile, a smile that made Bruce immediately understood why his son had such love for this man.

 

“Ookay?! Anyway, come here!”  Jason grinned toothly, eyes full with heat when he toke Dick’s chin and leaned in.

 

The kiss soon turned into something more lustful that make Tim rolled his eyes and Stephanie couldn’t stop but squealing with both hands on her face. Next to her, Damian’s force on his knife was strong enough to cut the dish in half. Cass kept staring at them with food on her mouth like she was enjoying some show on television.

 

Dick looked breathless after Jason had finally let him go.

 

“Wh… what was that?”

 

Instead Jason gently brushed his hand over the raven hair and pulled Dick in for a soft kiss on forehead.

 

“I lose a bet to those cuckoo birds over there, Steph wants something intimate, so I roll with it.”

 

Alfred made a cough, raised an eyebrow at the man when Damian seemed like about to throw the knife at him, Jason didn’t take the hint, or he did, but just didn’t care. Damian looked like he just about to explode.

 

“Father, would you just sit there and do nothing?”  He angrily snarled at Bruce, teeth clenched tightly, his fist slammed down the table that made everything shook.

 

Bruce felt a need to pinch the bridge of his nose.

 

“Jason, watch your behavior, what you’re thinking about can leave till the two of you are alone.”  Dick’s face heated up quickly when Bruce stared at them both, unlike his eldest, Jason only shrugged carelessly.  “You too, Damian. Put the knife down.”

 

“Or what?! He’s tempting Grayson! My Grayson!”  That came out surprised them all. Tim huffed and try his best to hide his laugh under his hand in avoid to make things get worse, Stephanie had a perfect “O” on her mouth but her eyes said it all that she was more than entertained. Jason just wore a died face.

 

 

“Oh ho what?!! _Yours_ Grayson?!”  His hand automatically tugged Dick in closer so fast that made the older dropped his knife and folk.  “So what he is to you, Brat!”

 

With redness of anger filled his face, Damian growled back.

 

“He is my _beloved_!” 

 

That made Tim spilled all his water out loudly. Bruce did his best to not roll his eyes.

 

“ _Y …Your beloved_ …?!!! The hell he is!”  Jason’s growl was animalized, even all his figure now was so much like a big black wolf baring his massive teeth to an intruder.  “Since when he is your property, you little fuc−”

 

“Hey… Guys… Hello! I’m sitting right here, you know!”  Dick was making a poor attempt to invade this fight by waving his hands around. None of them seemed to care.

 

“He’s not yours either, get your dirty hands off him like you have a right to do so or you’ll get the honor and I would chop it off on my own with my sword!”

 

Bruce closed his eyes tightly, rubbing his temples. This wasn’t going to end soon and well.

 

“Like you ever can, prig! Remember who he’s dating now!”

“You’re just a mistake that Grayson had let his stupid affection and caring for everyone mislead to! You never deserve him!”

“Oh yeah? So you think you do!?”

 

Damian held his fists tightly on the table and glared deadly at Jason, baring his teeth.

 

“Anyone is better than you!”

“That’s it! I don’t hit kids, but I’m gonna enjoy beating the shit out of you!”

 

Just like that, furniture flung across the table. Dick yelped when a fork hit his chair right next to his head. Jason growled like an angry beast and plugged it out, throwing the silver blade back to the teen in full force.

 

“Stop aiming at him!”

“I’m aiming at you, you lewd bastard! Get away from him!”  Damian dodged the knife, its blade hit the thick wall few feet away from Alfred, cracked the concrete, all the blade stayed deep inside.

 

“Enough!”   Bruce and Dick lashed out at the same time.

 

“Let go, guys! I gotta teach this prick some manner!”  Jason roared out when Tim and Dick did their best to hold him down, keeping the bigger man from wolfing out to the boy right across the table.

 

“Damian, enough!”

“Let me go, Father! You can’t stop me from ending Todd, he has been coaxing _my beloved_ for too long!”  Damian was tall, big and bold enough nowadays to stand against Bruce and make using straight on him a lot harder than it used to be. Next to them, Stephanie let out a small “oh god” with a roll on her eyes.

 

“Guys, knock this off or I knock you off!”  Dick grope Jason’s arm and pushed it against his back in a painful angle, staring at the two angry faces.

“Seriously?! How old are you two!”  Tim cried out loud in annoyance when Jason elbow hit his face while struggling.

“Don’t point your nose on this, Drake! Like you hadn’t drooled on Grayson photos almost your entire childhood before you met Brown!”  Damian snared at the older while grappling under his father’s grip.

 

“Wait… what!!?... I didn’t…”  Tim said in shock, eyes widened and mouth tumbled around words, he quickly turned to Dick, panicking.  “Dick! I swear, that was way back ago!”

“Shit! You too, bro?!”  Jason stared at Tim’s reddening face then turned to Dick. “The hell is wrong with you and people, Dick?! Can you stop seducing them for one second? I’m a little competitive here!”

 

“Oh my God! Could you guys just shut up, this is so embarrassing!”

 

The tension in the room had shipped into something between awkward and humiliating. Every single time one of them opened their mouth, Dick felt like he needed to dig a hole right through the floor and hide in there forever.

 

“−Tt−, there is no need for humiliation. I’m 18 and fully aware of my feeling. Besides, my endearment toward you is nothing to be ashamed of, I’m proud that I could have got the honor to meet and love a person like you.”

Damian shrugged off his father’s hands and straightened up, his eyes shot straight to Dick with arms folding up.

 

“Jesus fuck! You still let your kid talk like that Bruce? He sounds like the damn Red Eminence!”

“Language, Jay!”

“My choice of words is way better than the things you spill out of your tongue everyday!”

“You do sound ridiculous sometimes, Damian. We just fell pity and didn’t say it out loud”

“Shut up Drake! Don’t you have anything else to do than peeking at a man talk?!”

“Man talk?! You’re barely an adult compare to us all!”

“My size and age are both physically and legally considered as maturity.”

“Please, you’re only taller than Dick, and he’s tiny−”

“Hey!”

“−You can’t even legally go to a club yet!”

“I’m not tiny, everybody know that! My body has a perfect height and weight compares to any average standards of an acrobat, you three are over-grown!”

“Maybe a few more years you’ll be the one couldn’t get on a club with us, Dickie.”

“I’ve been in one since I was 19!”

“Tim had his first drink since 16.”

“What!!!!?”

“−Tt−, talk about legally.”

“No! Shut up Jason! Dick… I didn’t mean… it was all Jason’s idea!”

“You encouraged him!?”

“Come on babe, don’t look at me like that. It’s Gotham!”

 

 

 

 

 

Bruce watched his children fighting in silence, Stephanie had already turned to Cass, chatting something about the apartment she shared with Tim, her hands waving around the air while Cass lightly chuckled.

Alfred came close to him and leaned down, both eyebrows arched.

 

“Aspirin, sir.”

 

Bruce sighed.

He took the whole pill from the silver tray on Alfred’s hand, slightly rubbing his temples.

 

 

“Have a good meal, sir.”

 

 

 

 

 

Yes, good meal at 9:30PM, with knives and forks stuck on the wall and chairs, a few broken dishes, four vigilantes fighting their head off over nothing, two assassins, one former secret agent, and one former crime boss.

 

Another normal dinner night of the Bat family.     

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think about my story. I'm kind of a rookie in this whole area so if you guys have any suggestion, just feel free to let me know. ;)


End file.
